Istri Untuk Hatake
by Gin and Amaya
Summary: "Kau tahu, Sakura? Semakin rapuh hati seorang pria maka akan semakin tebal dan tinggi dinding yang dibangun untuk membentengi hatinya. Kakashi hanya takut merasakan kehilangan. Lagi."/ "Kaasan hanya mau ikut dan tinggal denganmu di Konoha, jika kau telah memberikan menantu perempuan untuk Kaasan, Kakashi."/ Semi Canon/ Setting PD Ninja III/Kakashi 35 thn Sakura 21 thn/ DLDR


Sudah lama kami ingin membuat fic **Kakasaku canon**. Akhirnya bisa tercapai juga. Yahhh walau bisa dibilang hanya semi canon sih,- karena ada beberapa plot dan setting yang tidak sesuai dengan manga aslinya,- tapi tetap saja ada canon-nya. :D

Membuat fic canon,- menurut kami,- itu jauh lebih sulit daripada membuat fic AU karena harus membuat scene tentang kehidupan seorang ninja menjadi "hidup" dan "riil". Yang tak kalah penting juga menjaga masing-masing chara harus tetap IC agar tidak menjadi chara baru dan terlihat "aneh".

So… segala kegajean dan keabalan fic ini, mohon dikritisi. Semua concrit kami terima dengan tangan terbuka dan lapang dada. Percayalah… kami gak akan marah apalagi sampai sakit hati *halah* XD

Happy Reading ya ^^a

.

.

Konoha di ambang perang. Negara-negara di seluruh belahan dunia berada dalam kondisi siaga mengingat Perang Dunia Ninja III yang hampir meletus. Sedikit saja pemicu bisa dipastikan akan membuat perang itu menjadi nyata. Gesekan-gesekan yang terjadi antar negara seperti api dalam sekam yang akan membara sewaktu-waktu begitu angin bertiup kencang.

Seluruh ninja terbaik dikerahkan untuk menjaga daerah-daerah perbatasan dengan negara lain. Mereka adalah pasukan elit yang menjadi garda terdepan yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas lapisan pertama pertahanan negara-nya.

Intrik, ketegangan, strategi, spionase, seakan menjadi darah yang mengalir di seluruh pembuluh darah hingga menjadi detak jantung para ninja. Ninja yang menyadari bahwa hidup mati mereka dipertaruhkan setiap detiknya. Ninja yang menyadari bahwa mengabdi pada negaranya adalah jalan ninja-nya. Pengabdian tanpa syarat. Tetesan peluh, airmata dan darah. Pengorbanan jiwa dan raga. Adalah saksi dari semua janji yang telah terucap. Janji seorang ksatria. Janji seorang ninja.

.

.

**Summary** : "Kau tahu, Sakura? Semakin rapuh hati seorang pria maka akan semakin tebal dan tinggi dinding yang dibangun untuk membentengi hatinya. Kakashi hanya takut merasakan kehilangan. Lagi."/ "Kaasan hanya mau ikut dan tinggal denganmu di Konoha, jika kau telah memberikan menantu perempuan untuk Kaasan, Kakashi."

.

.

Title : **Istri Untuk Hatake**

Author : **Gin And Amaya**

Characters/ Pairing : **Kakashi Hatake & Sakura Haruno**

Type : **Multichapter**

Genre : **Adventure/ Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort**

Rating : **M**

Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Chapter I. Lieutenant**

**Perbatasan Negara Api – Negara Salju**

**Juli**

Senja baru saja bergeser ke arah barat bersama meredupnya bola api raksasa yang berwarna jingga kemerahan di langit. Matahari mulai memasuki peraduannya di balik cakrawala. Suhu udara yang sejak siang terasa panas dan gersang kini mulai terasa lebih sejuk di kulit. Angin semilir berhembus di sela-sela ranting pepohonan ek dan menimbulkan suara bergemerisik saat daun-daunnya saling bergesekan.

Tampak di atas tanah humus yang subur, beberapa ekor tupai yang sedang sibuk bercicit sambil mengumpulkan biji kenari, kini mulai membawa biji-biji itu dengan mulutnya dan dengan susah payah mulai memanjat batang pohon ek yang berongga.

Di bawah bayang-bayang pepohonan yang semakin memanjang, tampak dari arah timur sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi dan ramping berjalan dengan tenang semakin dalam menuju ke arah jantung hutan. Sebuah ransel tentara berwarna hijau lumut tampak bertengger di punggungnya.

Kakinya yang panjang dibalut celana lapangan berwarna _khaki_ sementara tubuhnya yang setinggi kurang lebih seratus delapan puluh satu centimeter tertutup sehelai mantel panjang*) perjalanan lusuh berdebu berwarna cokelat sampai sebetis. Tudung mantel itu pun sempurna menutupi wajahnya yang berjalan sambil menunduk. Hanya helaian rambut berwarna perak yang sesekali terlihat mencuat dari balik tudungnya.

Kulit pergelangan tangannya sesekali terlihat saat ia menyapu helaian rambutnya yang menutupi pandangan, menampakkan kulit yang putih bersih dan halus tetapi jelas menyembunyikan kekuatan mematikan dibaliknya. Sementara sepasang sarung tangan hitam lusuh berpelat logam penuh goresan di punggungnya,- yang menyiratkan sudah berapa banyaknya pertempuran yang telah dilewatinya,- membalut jemari tangannya yang panjang dan ramping.

Sesaat pria itu berhenti ketika mendengar suara berdesir yang sangat halus yang tersamar dibalik suara nyanyian hutan. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia kembali berjalan dengan tenang.

"Berhenti!"

"Siapa kau?"

"Maju selangkah lagi kau akan mati!"

Baru lima langkah ia berjalan tiba-tiba terdengar bentakan-bentakan disusul bermunculannya tiga sosok bayangan yang berkelebat cepat dengan tiba-tiba dari balik kerapatan pepohonan hutan. Pria itu tetap berdiri dengan tenang dibawah tatapan dan senjata terhunus tiga ninja muda yang mengancam menyambutnya.

"Kalian sudah besar ya, Konohamaru?"

Salah satu dari tiga anak muda itu menyipit mendengar sapaan ramah dengan suara bariton dalam khas yang masih dengan jelas diingatnya meskipun mereka sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu.

"K-Kau…"

Tudung penutup kepala itu pun diturunkan perlahan ke leher belakang. Tampaklah helaian-helaian keperakan halus yang berdiri menentang gravitasi. Rambut yang acak-acakan tertiup angin tetapi justru menambahkan kesan jantan pada pemiliknya.

Rambutnya yang panjang hampir mencapai bahu menutupi mata kirinya yang memiliki luka vertikal. Hanya mata kanannya yang terlihat. Mata abu-abu gelap yang begitu dalam dan hangat. Siluet hidung mancung, bibir tipis yang indah, rahang yang tegas tetapi lembut. Mata Konohamaru dan kedua rekan timnya,- Moegi dan Udon,- membelalak. Cengiran lebar langsung terlihat di bibir mereka bertiga.

"Sialan kau Kakashi-_sensei_! Setelah bertahun-tahun, masih saja masker buluk itu menutupi wajahmu!"

"Kakashi-_sensei_! Kau harus memberitahu aku rahasiamu bagaimana caranya agar bisa tetap tampil keren dengan rambut berantakan begitu!"

"Weiiii Moegi! Kenapa kau berliur melihat Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Jangan bilang kau naksir Kakashi-_sensei_, Moegi! Dia sudah tua! Bagaimana bisa kau melirik Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sudah tua sedangkan ada kami berdua?"

Seru-seruan yang terdengar ramai dari mulut Konohamaru dan Udon serta semburat warna merah yang muncul di pipi Moegi membuat Kakashi Hatake tertawa tanpa suara.

Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa hangat melihat ninja-ninja muda yang penuh semangat itu. Ninja-ninja muda yang seolah menjadi cermin dari kehidupannya sendiri. Mereka adalah daun-daun muda yang tumbuh subur dari tunas yang bersemi dengan semangat api. Mereka yang masih begitu polos dan belum mengalami sisi gelap kehidupan.

Tiba-tiba saja keempat wajah berkelebat di mata abu-abu gelap Kakashi. Wajah-wajah yang membuat sebuah senyum tipis hadir di sudut bibirnya. Senyum yang menyiratkan sejuta makna. Senyum yang membawa kembali semua kenangan yang penuh suka, duka, canda, tawa, airmata, persahabatan, sekaligus pengkhianatan.

Mata sebiru langit Naruto Uzumaki.

Senyum dingin Sasuke Uchiha.

Wajah datar Sai.

Helaian lembut rambut merah jambu Sakura Haruno.

Kakashi memejamkan mata sesaat. Ada rasa rindu yang kini hadir dan menciptakan rongga kosong di hatinya. Tanpa sadar jemarinya mengepal sesaat.

Ia… telah gagal.

Sesaat kemudian ia kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti 3 ninja muda yang penuh semangat itu masuk semakin dalam ke rerimbunan hutan. Di sinilah ia berada. Di benteng terdepan pertahanan negara api yang dicintainya. Ia akan menebus semuanya dan menjemput takdirnya. Termasuk kematiannya.

-xXx-

Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan terdengar bergemuruh di tengah lapangan. Puluhan orang saling berteriak menyemangati jagoannya. Debu yang mengepul dari pertarungan di tengah arena tidak menyurutkan minat penonton. Lembar-lembaran ryo berpindah tangan saat mereka asyik bertaruh memegang jagoannya masing-masing.

"Hajar dia!"

"Ayo cepat!"

Di tengah arena tampak seorang gadis muda berambut merah jambu sepinggang yang diikat dengan pita sederhana di belakang punggungnya tengah melompat tinggi dan bersalto di udara. Peluh tampak mengucur deras di dahinya. Sementara bajunya yang berwarna merah marun telah basah kuyup sehingga melekat seperti kulit kedua membalut tubuhnya yang langsing dan berisi menampakkan sepasang dada yang mungil, pinggang yang ramping, dan pinggul yang menggoda.

Pahanya yang dibalut celana pendek tampak mulus dan putih berkilau oleh keringat bercampur debu.

Dengan tukikan tajam ia meluncur ke arah lawannya,- yang sudah berdiri terhuyung,- dan menyarangkan kepalan tangannya yang mungil tetapi penuh kekuatan ke dagu lawannya hingga terdengar derak tulang lawan yang bergeser serta darah yang langsung mengalir deras dari hidungnya.

_Gubraaaaak_

Tubuh pria itu terbanting dan meluncur di atas tanah yang keras dan baru berhenti setelah menabrak pohon willow.

"Horeeee! Hidup Sakura! Aku menang! Bayar!"

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan bahagia dari yang menang taruhan dan gerutuan kesal dari yang kalah bertaruh saat menyaksikan lembaran-lembaran ryo itu masuk ke kantong temannya.

"Saburo payah!"

"Coba saja kalian dipukul olehnya. Pukulannya sama dengan serudukan kuda nil liar," gerutu Saburo dengan napas tersengal yang berusaha bangkit dan duduk bertumpu di tanah dengan kedua tangan sambil meludahkan sambil darah dari bibirnya yang juga pecah.

Sakura tertawa dan menghampiri partner tandingnya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jangan lupa… kuda nil ini juga yang akan mengobatimu nanti, Saburo. Terima kasih sudah jadi mitra tandingku sore ini. Otot-otot tubuhku rasanya sudah kaku karena lama sekali tidak berkelahi."

Saburo menyeringai dan menyambut uluran tangan Sakura yang menariknya dan membantunya berdiri. Segera saja kerumunan itu bubar menyisakan tawa dan adrenalin yang masih membakar.

Malam datang menjelang. Di sudut sudut lapangan tampak nyala api yang meliuk dari batang-batang obor yang ditancapkan di tanah. Sinarnya menyapu sekeliling hutan dan menciptakan bayang-bayang mengerikan di balik pepohonan. Kepakan kelelawar terdengar di langit malam bersama hewan-hewan malam yang mulai keluar dan mencari makan.

Sakura bergegas berbalik menuju baraknya sendiri yang terletak tepat di samping tenda medis yang besar. Ia merasa sangat gerah oleh keringat dan lengket oleh debu. Ia harus mandi. Membayangkan air jernih dan dingin membasuh tubuh telanjangnya membuatnya mengerang.

Sakura bergegas menyambar handuknya dan pergi ke pemandian umum yang terletak di samping baraknya baru setelah itu ia menemui pasien-pasiennya yang terluka di tenda medis. Ia tidak mungkin menemui mereka dengan tubuh bau asam keringat.

Saat semakin dekat, Sakura mengerenyit saat mendengar suara gemericik air mengalir dari pancuran bambu.

Itu tidak biasa.

Tidak pernah ada satu orang pun yang berani memakai kamar mandi ini. Ini adalah kamar mandinya. Kamar mandi ini adalah syarat mutlak yang ia minta saat hari pertama ia tiba disini tiga bulan yang lalu. Mandi dengan tenang tanpa takut diintip adalah barang mewah buatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Tinggal di barak bersama ratusan orang berhormon testoteron sangat menyulitkan privacy-nya sebagai seorang wanita. Gadis adalah makhluk langka di barak ini,- seperti juga di barak-barak pertahanan lainnya,- tidak sampai sepuluh orang.

Sakura bergegas mengerahkan ilmu meringankan tubuh dan melompat ke atap barak yang terbuat dari jalinan daun rumbia. Ia berusaha menghilangkan aura keberadaan dirinya. Buat ninja bertipe genjutsu seperti dirinya, hal itu bukanlah hal yang sulit dilakukan. Sesaat ia tertawa membayangkan dia,- yang selama ini selalu mengamuk jika diintip,- justru kini sedang mengintip.

Sakura bersembuyi dibalik bayang-bayang. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia mau repot-repot mengintip orang yang sudah berani memakai kamar mandinya dan bukan mendobrak pintunya saja.

Sakura terpana. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Untuk sesaat bibir merah mudanya membuka dan meneguk ludahnya perlahan dengan susah payah.

Pria itu tampak berdiri di bawah pancuran bambu dengan kedua lengan tertumpu di dinding depan. Ia begitu indah dengan dada telanjang dan hanya memakai celana _khaki_ yang sudah basah kuyup. Kepalanya tertunduk hingga dagunya menyentuh dadanya dan wajahnya sempurna tertutup rambutnya.

Tapi Sakura masih bisa melihat siluet wajahnya. Siluet dari bulu matanya yang panjang, hidungnya yang tinggi dan mancung, bibirnya yang melengkung indah, bahkan tahi lalat kecil yang manis di sudut bibir kirinya. Ia terlihat begitu "cantik" dan sempurna bagaikan dipahat langsung oleh Tuhan.

Air mengalir perlahan dari atas rambut peraknya yang panjang sebahu dan menuruni leher serta dadanya yang bidang. Punggungnya yang pucat dan berotot bersinar tertimpa cahaya obor yang keemasan. Bulu halus tampak terlihat seperti garis lurus di bawah pusarnya dan menghilang dibalik pinggang celananya.

Sakura kembali meneguk ludahnya.

Ia yakin… ia mengenal pria itu. Pria yang sudah begitu lama hilang dari hidupnya. Salah satu pria paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Desahan penuh kerinduan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_…"

-To Be Continued-

Catatan :

*) Kami sulit mencari istilah yang tepat buat mantel perjalanan yang Kakashi pakai. Gin keukeuh namanya _Capucon_, sedangkan saya keukeuh namanya _Hoodie_. Akhirnya kami pakai istilah netral saja karena hampir cakar-cakaran gara-gara ini. Wkwkwkwk.

Ada reader yang bisa menolong? :3

Anw ada yuyu makan kedondong

Ripyu dong

Wkwkwkwk pantun gak mutu :D


End file.
